deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Hood vs Roman Torchwick
Description It's DC vs RWBY! Who will come out on top? Interlude Y: Blake, I'm telling you, he isn't gonna win B: Yang, this argument is pointless, let's gut finish the interlude Y: Fine B: Crime; it's everywhere, here in Remnant, anywhere you go, you're going to find it, some people run it, while others control it Y: Red Hood: Former sidekick to Batman B: And Roman Torchwick: Vale's premium crime lord Y: She's Blake Belladonna and I'm Yang Xiao Long B: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle Red Hood B: When Batman was away, a little kid tried to steal the tires off the Batmobile, this boy was name Jason Todd Y: Batman caught the little ankle-biter, and took him under his WING, heh, get it, cause he is a- B: Yang, we get it Y: Dont be a party pooper, Blakey B: Anyways, Batman didnt want to see Jason turn to a life of crime, so he became the second robin Y: Jason had a short fuse and was always getting himself into trouble, he has even killed as Robin, even under the guidance of Batman B: Its this explosive temper that got him captured by The Joker Y: Jason enjoyed such treatment as: Crowbars, crowbars, and MORE F*CKING CROWBARS B: Batman figured out where Joker was holding Jason and sped there immediately, but he was too late (Cue scene from Under the Red Hood where the warehouse explodes) Y: He was ressurected, and was a new man: the Red Hood Gang member: YOU WANNA DIE!?!? THERES EASIER WAYS TO KILL YOURSELF!!! Red Hood: Yeah, like yelling at the guy whos holding the AK-47 B: Now Red Hood, Jason wants to prove to Batman the the only way to stop crime is to kill criminals Y: Some of his favorite toys include, dual handguns, knives, smoke grenades, and more guns B: Though having died already, he is still mortal, so he can die like any other man Y: But trust us, this guy is still a major badass Roman Torchwick B: Throughout Vale, everyone you meet knows the name "Roman Torchwick" Y: This guy is as charasmatic as he is dangerous B: With said charisma, he was able to join Cinder Fall's gang and motivate the White Fang with a simple speech, now that's impressive Y: Roman weilds the Melodic Cugel, a cane that's also a gun B: The gun part can hold many different types of dust crystals Y: Ya know, with a look like that, ya think he would've landed somebody by now B: But there's one problem with that, he's dead Y: Yup, a giant nevermore swallowed him whole when he was about to kill my sister B: If anything could bring this guy down, it's either a nevermore or his cocky attitude Y: And don't think he doesn't come with help, but this battles 1 on 1 Pre-Fight B: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all Y: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! FIGHT! Post-Fight Y: Next time ooooonnnn Death Battle ???: RRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR ???: I'm warning you, back off buddy Raphael vs Riptor Category:'RWBY Vs DC Comics' themed Death Battle Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY Vs Batman' themed Death Battles Category:Warner Bros vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles